you're so cute when you're speechless
by anime kaz
Summary: the second part to you're so cute when you blush. short stories of Link and Zelda fluff, most containing a kiss. Have you ever left someone speechlss?
1. cherries

Thank you all for your support with my fanfic 'you're so cute when you blush'. A few people recommended that I do more but it was only meant to be 10 short stories, so I have decided to try my hand at another lot. I dedicate it to all my reviewers of 'you're so cute when you blush'. I hope you all like them! :D

Disclaimer: I really do own Zelda...a copy of the games and a few mangas at least. Like I would own the actual story! Who do you think I am?

Chapter 1

You're so cute when you're speechless

Cherries

"You are so lying!" Zelda giggled as she sat, sprawled out on the picnic blanket. Link whom was sitting with his legs crossed, could only smile back. His dashing smile and those few strands of blonde hair that fell around his face made this subject almost tempting to try.

"nah It's true Zel. If two people take two cherries, joined by the stem, and using their mouths they pull them apart. The one with the majority of the stem gets to make a wish that will definitely come true." His smile grew as he watched the wind gently play with Zelda's long, golden locks, her blue eyes suspicious as her mouth slightly pouted; considering the truth behind Link's words. Link grinned more so at this cute expression that faced him.

"I believe you truly feel I am gullible." Zelda said seriously, suddenly acting very lady like as she folded her hands into her lap and looked away from the playful hero. Link's smile fell at this. This wasn't how it was meant to go. But that could change. He wouldn't give up that easily. If it was that easy to make him quit then Ganondorf would be ruling hyrule in darkness at this moment, Zelda trapped forever in a crystal and himself hiding from the big bad bug like monster that took over the Great deku tree. Pathetic huh.

Link sighed and leaned back on his hands, staring up into the sky.

"Shame really. I would have wished for something amazing. Just imagine ANYTHING you wish for coming true. Eternal life, being by someone's side forever..." Link's eyes glanced toward Zelda... still no reaction from the beauty next to him. He would have to pull out the big guns

"...New shoes..." that got her. Zelda's face lit up at the thought, her eyes twinkled and her hands were clasped together just beneath her chin. Link was slightly annoyed she chose shoes over eternity with him. So annoyed he almost wished she would say no. Sometimes he forgot just how girly the princess could be. Zelda's hands dropped into her lap and with a gentle cough, and her eyes diverted from Link's keen smile she replied

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to try. Not that I believe in such a ridiculous idea..." Before she could say another word Link had plopped a cherry in her mouth, she watched in shock as the second cherry bounced, joined to the one in her mouth by the stem.

"Alright then, are you ready?" A small blush spread across her cheeks as Link moved closer to her. Lifting the cherry to the level of her lips He leaned forward, his mouth so close to her own as he held the cherry between them. She closed her eyes, the blush becoming more evident as she trembled in nervousness. Her mind whirled, as she reminded herself

'it's a stupid game, that's all. Get your mind out of the gutter Zelda! You just have to pull the cherry that's it. Just pull the...' Her eyes flung open as she felt his lips press against hers, his cherry now dangling from the side of their mouths, long forgotten. He ran his hand through her hair as she closed her eyes again and accepted the kiss.

Slowly he finally pulled away, slipping his cherry into his mouth and pulled, the stem snapping. Zelda still had her eyes closed; she still blushed gently as she seemed frozen. Link inhaled deeply at her beauty, taking in every point of it and the moment they just shared. Finally her long, thick eye lashes fluttered as her eyes opened. She suddenly stiffened, bitting her cherry in half as realisation hit her like a brick.

"Looks like you win Zel. What's your wish?" Link smirked as he leaned back once again. Zelda blushed deeper as she just simply stared at him, her eyes wide, cherry juice ran from the corner of her mouth. Link smiled as he wiped the juice away, his hand remaining cupped around her delicate face as he whispered

"You're so cute when you're speechless."

He could swear that blush just reddened tenfold.


	2. first date

Chapter 2

You're so cute when you're speechless

First date

They had been friends since they were 10. So why was this so hard?

They talked every day with ease..so naturally. So why did it seem so awkward now?

They usually laughed, held hands and even hugged so many times before. So why did it seem that touching would be a crime?

Maybe because back then they were friends...but at this moment they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Their first date in fact. Although they had imagined it differently.

Zelda had imagined attending a play, Link's arm casually snaking its way around her shoulders. The dimmed lights couldn't hide his amazing smile nor how his blue eyes seemed to bore right into her heart. Their hands intertwined she would lean on him and all will be quiet, because they didn't need words to communicate... But this date was far from quiet and romantic. They were both talking a mile an hour, rambling on about things that really didn't matter.

Link had always imagined taking Zelda to a fancy restaurant. Zelda would look stunning wearing the most beautiful, short dress, hugging her slim hour glass figure perfectly...Hey this is his fantasy! What would you expect? But the little black dress and figure that would make anyone jealous, did not come near to the beauty of her face. Her blonde hair shimmered as the light caught it and her face was just breath taking. They would sit and laugh happily as they joked. He would move his chair next to hers after they ate, so he could whisper in her ear how beautiful she was. And as she giggled he would slip his arm around her waist and hold her closer... But this date was far from comfortable. They laughed awkwardly when they weren't rambling, and although she looked simply amazing in a long dress (much to Link's disappointment) he couldn't make himself look at her directly. The dress showed her figure perfectly yet, like Zelda, it was modest and stunning at the same time. He felt like looking at her would be like looking at an angel itself.

Impa grumbled from her hiding place behind a nearby brick wall. She had a right to worry...and be annoyed. After all she had imagined their first date very differently. They would be walking down the beach as the sun set. Zelda would wear a knee length white dress that would flow in the wind. Link would look absolutely dashing in his blue tunic. They would walk comfortably at each others side, their hands holding as the waves crashed against the shore. Link would let her hand go and calmly hold her closer, his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder... But this date was far from sweet. At least it was sunset...but it was a simple dinner in hyrule field. Link had set up a elegant table and chairs, candles to. It was the perfect romantic setting, it was just... Well It was awkward just watching it. How could they change so drastically! She had suspected something would go wrong the moment Zelda began hyperventilating when she couldn't decide what to wear, and the moment Link had pulled her aside worried sick, asking if Hyrule even had a romantic restaurant. She was so worried the two of them would be so nervous she had to spy on them. And sure enough they were nervous. Beyond nervous. They couldn't relax. She had to do something. It was then she noticed a light bopping up and down next to her.

"Navi?" she whispered. Navi jumped high before ducking behind the wall once again, hoping Link hadn't seen her.

"Impa? What are you doing?" Navi whispered back, her wings fluttering madly.

"Trying to help them." Impa quietly replied.

"Me too." Navi said with a sigh "Link has been so anxious about this date. He really loves her but that just makes him more nervous!" Navi sighed again as she sat on Impa's now stretched out hand. Impa looked at the small fairy for a moment when suddenly she let out a smirk.

"Navi I have an idea. But I need your help..."

Finally an awkward silence fell upon the couple. They both blushed wildly as they looked at their hands. Zelda suddenly remembered something as she stood

"Oh that's right! Link I had the chef make us a dessert. I will go and get it."

"I'll help!" Link eagerly answered as he too stood. As he tried to step around the table he suddenly tripped, the table falling to the ground and Link falling right onto Zelda. Impa and Navi gasped in surprise, Link and Zelda would have gasped if their moths weren't busy. Link's lips had somehow landed right on Zelda's during the fall and yet neither were able to move. Link's eyes grew wide as he felt Zelda kiss him back, her eyes now closed as her hand stroked his cheek before finding its way through his hair. Link slowly closed his eyes, his hands by Zelda's sides as he tried to relieve some of his weight off of her. They slowly sat up, their lips not parting. One of his hands ran through her silky hair as his other wrapped around her waist.

"Well that worked better than planned." Navi and Impa whispered in unison, wondering if they should sneak away or keep watching.

By the time they parted from their kiss, both Zelda and link could not find words to say. They sat there silently, holding each other close as they watched the stars come out. Both thinking to themselves 'you're so cute when you're speechless' but never being able to utter the words...at least not until the next day.

Link and Zelda never did work out who tied Link's shoe laces together. But at least one thing from their fantasy dates happened that night. Link never forgot how it felt holding Zelda close to him.


	3. shopping

Chapter 3

You're so cute when you're speechless

Shopping

Link groaned as he buried his face into his hands. He really hated this. They could have gone on a picnic! But no, it had to rain.

She could have taken Impa, Malon, Ruto, Saria...there were tones of people other than himself that she could have taken! So why did it have to be him? Was she punishing him? He did sneak into her room to watch her sleep...he didn't think Impa would catch him so quickly. Maybe that's why she was torturing him like this? He leaned back on the small chair in the middle of Hyrule's indoor market place. He really hated clothes shopping. He could live in his green tunic the rest of his life, heck he would even pass it down to all the other heroes to come just so they would avoid shopping! Shops aren't even necessary! You just need to learn how to sew and you will live just fine!

"Zelda are you done yet! The rains stopped. We can ride Epona!" He suggested as he rested his left elbow on the back of the chair and his head on his hand.

"Okay we will ride Epona, but I'm not ready yet."

"You have been in that change room for 20 minutes!" He groaned, getting a little more than agitated. After all it wasn't just the fact he was clothes shopping that was annoying him, Heck even sitting in a chair for 20 minutes was liveable if it meant that this was the last 20 minutes in this hell hole they call a market. No the annoying thing, the most agitating thing that he could possibly think of was that the change room wasn't really a room but a curtain! You try sitting in a chair happily, just knowing that the girl you loved was UNDRESSING behind a curtain! He could see her feet under the curtain, her dress fell around her feet and he had to sit there KNOWING THAT! Knowing that at some point, behind that thin bit of fabric she was in nothing but her underwear! He couldn't avoid the mental images that went through his head these last 20 minutes! Torture! That's what it was. Complete and utter torture! The goddesses must surely enjoy watching him squirm.

"I will be out in a minute; I'm just fixing up my makeup." Zelda called out. Why the hell would she need to fix her makeup? She hadn't worn any all morning? It wasn't going to make a difference to him either way.

"Why are you putting makeup on?" He questioned as he reverted back to leaning the chair on its back legs.

"The dress won't look right without it. And I need your opinion." His opinion... She would look gorgeous in a potato sack with mud smeared on as makeup. Okay plan is this...He will say 'that's amazing Zelda, you should so get that' wether it makes her look fat or not. He will encourage her to buy it because if he didn't she would spend another hour looking for another dress. She will pay and they will go riding off on Epona, hopefully never to return to the Market again.

"Okay here I am!" She called out as the curtain was thrown open. It was then Link gasped in awe. She was STUNNING! The most beautiful he had ever seen her! And he thought that was impossible! The dress was white and purple...Angelic almost. It came just below her knees and showed off her beautiful figure............................

It took a moment for Link to pull his eyes, not to mention thoughts, off her figur.....errr dress. He tried to focus on something else; it wasn't hard to find her beautiful face. The makeup was natural, a light purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss was all Link could tell was makeup and yet she looked more stunning then when he picked her up this morning. Link was frozen in the chair, still leaning on its back two legs. His eyes just staring at her. Zelda began to get nervous. Her fingers found their way to a loose strand of her hair and she began twirling it, a light blush rising to her cheeks as she asked again

"D-Do you like it?" Link didn't need that adorable look! He was finding it hard enough to look at her beauty without her making a cute face and playing with her hair. He moved his mouth, attempting the rehearsed lines he thought of earlier 'its amazing Zelda, you should get it' but for some reason the words weren't coming out. Zelda smiled, realising that he must REALLY like it on her and thought it best to save him the trouble of trying to tell her

"Okay. I will get it then. Wait here while I change and then we will go riding Epona."

...CHANGE! After seeing her in that figure hugging dress she just has to say THAT! Now the mental pictures were a lot more clearer and vivid. BAM! Link found himself lying on the ground staring up at the roof with a bright red blush, firmly placed on his face. So this is why you don't lean on the back legs of the chair!

Zelda poked her head out of the changer room in worry of the sound, holding the dress in front of her, covering up all she could. She giggled as she watched Link sit up and rub his head, blushing brighter than she ever remembered.

"You're so cute when you're speechless." She whispered to herself as she returned to the change room.

Link never did complain about clothes shopping after that.


	4. spirit tracks

Yes I have the new Zelda game spirit tracks! Yes it is awesome! Yes it is funny! And yes I LOVE IT! So I just had to add a chapter about it. This chapter will talk about the game so if you don't want to know about the game before you play it just skip to the next chapter. If you have/ or are playing it or you don't mind a lil' spoiler or two; I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4  
You're so cute when you're speechless  
spirit tracks

Link lay on the chair within the spirit train. Just thinking. Thinking about....Why the hell this train was so much bigger inside then the outside?! He could fit two entire villages of people in here comfortably! Kind of reminded him a bit of a show he used to watch, Dr. Who, he recalled. He sighed and rolled onto his side, facing the chair opposite him, where she slept soundly. She being Princess Zelda herself. He smiled softly as he watched her peacefully breathing in her sleep. He remembered when he saw her only a few days earlier. Only thinking of his engineer certificate he knelt waiting for her arrival. Then curiosity got the better of him. He did what was considered taboo...He looked up at the princess directly. His breath was instantly taken away from him and his jaw would have hit the ground if it was doable. She smiled at him, not caring that he looked at her, and invited him to her chambers...'and make sure your not caught' the note said.

A blush decorated his cheeks as he remembered his thoughts at that moment. Really not what one should assume a princess would want him for. But that was how it started, how their mission began, how she lost her body. Link frowned at the thought, watching now how she was floating just above the seat. Her whole body, clothes and hair were beyond pale. When she lost her body, he was terrified. He couldn't move, too badly injured. He thought he had lost her.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open and she yawned as she looked at the depressed boy opposite herself.

"What's wrong Link?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Resting her head on her arms she awaited his reply patiently. Link sat up slowly, gazing at the starry night sky outside the train window, as he answered

"I'm sorry Zelda."

"Why are you sorry?"

"If only I could protect you better you would still have your body. You can't lift or carry anything, No one can see you or hear you except me and the Lokomo's and you can't feel or even t-touch people..." He trailed off. He didn't mean to list her problems, and that last one felt like a knife in his chest. Although that statement wasn't entirely true. A couple of times, when a monster appeared, he would go for her hand, wanting to pull her out of harm's way, but when they touched her hand would go through his and all they would feel is a warm sensation. Oh how he longed to hold her hand, or stroke her hair...or caress her cheek...He glanced at her, expecting to see her beautiful face suddenly saddened... But she smiled, widely, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"Really Link, you should think of the positive! We get to go on an adventure together, see wonderful places, meet amazing people. I get to be a huge robot! I mean if you ask me that is totally cool! Not to mention the laughs we have had..." That was true. Link smirked, remembering when she first entered a robot. She was jumping up and down, her hands on her heart....a huge manly robot jumping like a school girl was definitely a hilarious sight. Not nearly as funny as a big manly robot shrieking in fear at a little mouse.

"You can laugh you know." Zelda giggled, watching as Link tried desperately not to burst into laughter. He finally gave into the temptation and exploded into a fit of laughter, falling onto his back and clutching his stomach tightly

"S-Sorry Zel...Just you...and the mouse..."

"Okay I said you could laugh not tease." She replied with a pout. Link finally calmed himself, one arm covering his eyes whilst the other lay over his stomach, ever few seconds a giggle would escape. Zelda floated next to him, he didn't even realise, and gently she tried to kiss his forehead. Of course she couldn't really kiss him but he did feel the warm comforting feeling that accompanied her action. He blushed brightly, unable to move as she continued

"I may not be able to touch or feel but just being with you is enough to override all the bad points of losing my body." She lay down, floating above her chair once again, Smiling she watched Link for at least 5 minutes before giggling

"You're so cute when you're speechless." Link quickly sat up, still red as his mind finally comprehended what exactly happened. Zelda just smiled at him as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. A smile slipped into place on Link's face as he tip toed next to the sleeping, ghost like, girl; tracing the line of her face with his fingers. He frowned as all he felt was the warm sensation.

"I will get your body back...Then we can spend every day together. I want to know...if your real kiss is just as warm and inviting."


	5. splinter

Chapter 5  
you're so cute when you're speechless  
splinter

Zelda cringed, she really hated them. It was always painful to get them out. She always felt dizzy when someone tried to. Splinters were her worse enemy she was sure of it. Impa sat opposite Zelda, on the long garden bench, her eyes gazing at the princess' cheek as Link leaned on the back of the bench. Zelda dressed in her sheik outfit minus the mask and the bandages that usually hid her hair, whimpered slightly.

"So Link...How did the princess get a splinter in her cheek?" Impa asked, touching the splinter of wood that was imbedded in Zelda's soft skin as Zelda, hands in lap, clutched her pants tightly, eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip. Link suddenly looked a little nervous as he kicked a wooden sword under the bush behind them.

"I was chopping wood and Zel was watching. A small piece flicked up and hit her in the cheek." He tried his best at an innocent smile but it only succeeded at making him look even more guilty. Not only that but Zelda only wore her Sheik outfit when running, fighting or really anything she couldn't do in a dress. Impa raised an eye brow and said in a stern and almost motherly voice

"Zelda." Zelda hesitated before opening her eyes and looking at Impa's knowing expression.

"We were practising." She confessed. BAM! Impa hit Link across the back of his head, making him bow his head in pain.

"YOU HIT THE PRINCESS' FACE! IT IS BODY HITS ONLY WHEN YOU PRACTISE!" Impa yelled. She never minded when they trained together, after all she trained Zelda herself but whenever the princess was visibly hurt the older men of the palace would bug the hell out of her. 'A princess shouldn't fight' 'A princess should knit' 'a princess should never have a bruise' yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah she was so sick of the lectures.

"Impa I asked him to be harder on me! If I am caught again I would like to fight back. I can't always rely on Link." Zelda quickly explained. Link sighed. He never minded saving her. He never thought twice about it. He actually preferred if she just waited calmly for him rather than endanger her life trying to fight. But you just can't talk Zelda out of something when she puts her mind to it... okay and she promised him a thank you of his choice. He was thinking a kiss would be a nice thank you.

"Either way the lords will have a field day lecturing me. I will get some tweezers and be right back." Impa said as she stood up and left. Zelda groaned as she lightly tapped her cheek cringing slightly as she did.

"You know Zel...I don't mind training with you but I also don't mind saving you..." Link Began. Zelda faced him abruptly. Although her look was meant be stern Link felt completely taken into the cuteness that radiated from her. Her hair a mess from training and dirt was smeared over her face and yet to him, she was the most beautiful thing on earth at that moment. She just looked adorable he had to hold himself back from smiling.

"Link you have saved me a hundred times! I always seem to be kidnapped and I want you to stop worrying about me!" Hard not to worry about someone who almost cries from a splinter. He looked over his shoulder hoping it would take Impa a while before she returned

"You know Zel...You're right. I do worry about you. I am terrified when you are kidnapped, but every time I save you I prove myself. I subconsciously remind myself how much I love you." Zelda blushed as the words exited his mouth. She knew they both had strong feelings for each other but they never had voiced them. He continued as he tried to hide the blush himself

"I want you to protect yourself but if it's dangerous...Just wait for me. And ...And I will prove my love again." He bit his bottom lip. Nervous at what her reaction to his words might be.

"Okay." She quietly agreed. She was blushing but confident, looking right into his eyes as she smiled back. They just smiled at each other, the sun seemed to shine on them brighter as a gentle wind blew rose petals past them. They felt trapped in time. As if nothing would ever make time move...and they didn't want it to.

"Impa. The elders will see you in half an hour." They heard a guard say.

"Damn it!" Link cursed as he quickly drew his sword and sliced at Zelda. The tip of his sword barely scrapped her skin but it was just enough to slice the splinter from her face. He re-sheaved his sword just as Impa came around the hedges. Link was casually leaning on the back of the bench again as Zelda sat terrified and frozen to the bench. Impa sat down and looked at Zelda's cheek, tweezers ready.

"hmmmm. The splinters gone. It's left a scratch and a tiny bit of blood but it's completely gone. How queer." Impa said as she let Zelda go. Zelda twitched before falling backwards and landing on the ground with a loud thump. Link and Impa bent over her and watched the princess twitch in shock.

"The poor thing really hates splinters doesn't she." Impa said as she watched her. "Did you do something?"

"Nah she's just...ummm...speechless." Link let out a casual giggled as he kneeled next to the princess. Impa sighed

"Well. I better get some cold water to wake her up with... We have to meet with the elders soon." Once Impa was safely out of sight Link laughed and apologised

"Sorry Zel. It was the quickest and painless way I could think of. I was going to prepare you but Impa returned quicker than I expected."  
Truth was he was completely lost in her eyes and that beautiful, captivating smile that accompanied them to realise time actually did pass by. He leant over and kissed the scratch.

"I love you... and I think you're cute when you're speechless!" He giggled again as he picked her up and carefully placed her on the bench, quickly kissing her forehead before Impa could return.


	6. fairytales

Chapter 6  
you're so cute when you're speechless  
fairytales

Princess Zelda eyes beamed, her smile grew with each word that came from her mouth. Her movements were vivid as the children that sat around her listened and giggled and gasped. It had become a promise of Zelda's. Every Saturday she would be at the fountain in the centre of town. It started with one sad little girl. Zelda tried cheering her up with a story. Before she knew it 3 more children had quietly sat down and listened to the story. She promised she would come back the next week and when she did there were 15 children sitting and waiting. Word had gotten out about her story telling and could you blame it? Zelda had a habit. As she told the story, she would act it out. She was peter pan last week, and red riding hood the week before. Whoever the main character was she would play.

"And when the princess turned sixteen she found a mysterious secret door in her room. She was adventurous and curious so she went in, following the long winding stair case up to the tower..." She pretended to open a door as she spoke and climb up imaginary stairs, life beaming from her eyes as she got caught up in the story.

"It was when she arrived in the tower that she saw the old dusty spinning wheel that sat in the centre of the room."  
she walked over to the imaginary spinning wheel and pretended to run her hand down a length of wool  
"She was captivated by this unusual spinning wheel. But as her fingers followed every detail of the wood work, and ran down the length of wool, she pricked herself on the cursed, sharp needle..."  
She withdrew her finger as if she really did prick it. The children gasped and whispered concern as Zelda continued.

"The princess felt dizzy and collapsed on the bed nearby."  
Zelda collapsed on the edge of the fountain.

"The witches spell came true. And so the princess slept in the highest tower of the castle with no hope of ever awakening."

"Oh No! The poor princess!" A five year old girl voiced her concern as she watched Zelda lay on her back, on the edge of the fountain, and fold her hands neatly on her chest, eyes closed as she failed to notice her long blonde hair and the skirt of her dress fall into the water of the fountain. Zelda opened her eyes and glanced sideways at the children

"No hope except one...True loves kiss." The little girl broke into a huge smile as she listened carefully. Zelda closed her eyes and remained still as she spoke... Not noticing Link had been listening from the ally nearby. She never noticed him. Watching her every week since the first. Watching her lively and captivating story telling from afar. Thinking, wondering, if she would tell stories like that if she had children of her own...

"But the prince of her dreams was out searching for the princess..." Zelda continued. Link smirked. He never joined in but why not? After silently watching her for so long it looked like such fun. He snuck up and gestured to the children to be quiet

"The Prince fought through the witches Dragons and monsters, one after the other. They seemed without end!"  
Link took out his sword quietly and began slaying make-believe monsters. The children cheered as they watched him gracefully and quickly move through his more complicated battle forms.

"But he finally arrived at the witch herself. With one mighty blow of his sword he vanquished her and began his way to the tower..."  
Link made a huge effort at what would seem like a mighty blow in a foes stomach. He then ran on the spot and pretended to open a huge double door.

"He then climbed the winding stair case, step by step he scaled them. Tired and weary from battle he dragged himself to the tower..."  
Link pretended to crawl up some make believe stairs. Panting and acting as if he were dying. The children laughed and giggled, but with another smile and quick gesture to silence them they quietened down, their hands covering their mouths as their smiles were reflected in their eyes. Zelda didn't take notice, her eyes still closed as she was fully immersed in the story, continuing with feeling and warmth dripping from her voice...

"He got to the tower and looked at the beautiful princess for a moment. He looked at her golden hair and her ruby red lips. Her skin was like milk and it was then he knew that this was his true love."  
Link felt like she was describing exactly how he felt at that moment. He felt like sighing as he looked over her beautiful features, quietly approaching her as his heart began to pound. The kids were sure he was still acting and some ten year old girls sighed as they watched on.

"As he leaned over the princesses slumbering form he slowly lowered his lips to hers and..." Zelda's eyes sprung open as her words stopped, her mouth preoccupied with the one kissing hers. She blushed fiercely as he pulled away realising she was just kissed before all those children. Link smiled down at her as he continued the story

"With that kiss, True loves kiss, the princess awoke from her cursed slumber." He picked her up in the bridal position and felt her wet hair drape over his arm, water dripping from her hair and dress as he spoke

"And so the prince took the princess down the stair case and married her that night. And they lived happily ever after!" He finished as he just looked into Zelda's eyes, smiling at her blush as she quietly remained in his arms, confused and unable to speak.

"What happened then mister prince?" One boy asked as he waved his hand to catch the couple's attention. Zelda and Link looked at the boy, realising they were still surrounded by kids. Link smiled broadly and said  
"Every morning after they were married, the prince would wake the princess with a kiss..." He quickly stole a peck on her cheek making her blush more as she let out a tiny little squeak of embarrassment. Link laughed before adding

"And when the princess looked back, he would always tell her...How cute she was when she was speechless!"  
The children cheered loudly.

Zelda told him off for embarrassing her in public like that and the next week Link found himself in a frog costume. His punishment was to be the prince in the frog prince fairy tale... he didn't mind that much. He would get a kiss from Zelda after all! But what he didn't know was Zelda was urgently called to a meeting. And the only friend she could find to fill in for her on such short notice was princess Ruto...


	7. do you think about

Chapter 7  
You're so cute when you're speechless  
Do you think about...

Zelda sat quietly at the very top of death mountain. Her back leaning against Link's as they both stared up at the sky. As of recent they would find themselves in this very position. Being each others back support as they would silently enjoy each other's company. But today Zelda was curious!

She knew what she thought about. But what about Link? He was always so quiet when they were like this. Zelda leaned her head back and breathed in Link's scent. He smelt of the grass of Hyrule fields, the beautiful water of lake Hylia and of Zora's domain, not to mention the smell of death mountains smoke. He travelled these areas daily ever since he was young. Training in each one and becoming friends with all. But even his wonderful scent that usually would calm her wasn't even distracting her today! Did he think of the things she thought of? Did he think of his past battles? Did he think of the future? She couldn't stand it. She had to ask.

"Link?" He heard her voice ring clear into his ears and felt like he was in heaven. As soon as he felt her head rest against his he had taken in her fragrance, she smelt of roses and lavender from the palace garden. Whenever he was near her he could smell these beautiful scents and he felt at peace, he always wanted to be by her side for this beautiful, serene feeling that would over whelm him...

"Link?" He opened his eyes realising he hadn't answered her for the last five minutes.  
"Um, yeah Zel?" He tried to casually reply.

"What do you think about when we are sitting here?" The wind gently blew and Link smiled as he gazed up at the sky.  
"I think about lots of stuff." He replied. He really couldn't tell her he was think she smelt nice! She would think he was some creepy guy that smelt peoples hair! She would run a mile.

"Do you think about me?" she asked. He was glad she was behind him and could not see the look on his face as he contemplated whether she was psychic.  
"Of course." He replied calmly. Her hand slipped behind her and gently took his. He smile 'good answer' he thought to himself.

"What about?" She asked curiously. Damn. Now he will have to answer this a bit more carefully.  
"Hmmm. I think about when I save you. You always look so beautiful. When my eyes fall upon you I don't feel so tired. My hands no longer hurt. All I want to do is to hold you in my arms, to make sure that the reason you're so beautiful is not because you are an angel."  
"You don't believe in people becoming angels when they die!" Zelda giggled bashfully  
"Your beauty makes me think twice about it." Link added enjoying the sound of Zelda's giggles, knowing she had to be blushing as brightly as he was.

"Do you think about... marrying me?" She asked in almost a whisper. Link diverted his eyes as if she were staring right at him  
"y-yes." Zelda squeezed his hand tighter, hearing his answer clearly.  
"and?" She asked as she leaned further on his back, stretching a little as she did so. He felt every move she made and he just found it natural. When she was close against him it felt like this was how it was meant to be.  
"I think about how beautiful you look walking down the aisle... how your hair bounces around your delicate face and how angelic you look in white. I smell roses and lavender as I breath in." He didn't mention how he quite enjoyed the look on Ruto's face as she cried and carried on, the gorons 'escorting' her out of the building.  
"You're not nervous?"  
"Not at all." He proudly said.

"Do you think about living together?" She asked. Oh boy did he think about that. Oh so much. Surely she is a mind reader! Or is this that woman's intuition he has heard so much about. At least woman's intuition wasn't as bad as 'special lady times'. They were a nightmare. He tried to time it so he was always suddenly 'called away' on a mission at those times.

"Yeah I do. After we marry I get home, al dusty and dirty and there is a meal prepared for me."  
"is it delicious?" Zelda asked excitingly  
"No. It taste awful." He laughed honestly. He could almost feel Zelda's glare through the back of his head as she slowly pulled her hand away. He quickly grabbed it as he continued  
"But I happily eat it because you smile so beautifully when I do. I tell you my adventures I had that day and give you a flower from my travels. And no matter where I travel, I can never find a flower that doesn't pale compared to your beauty." Zelda smiled. So far she really liked his thoughts. Each one left her blushing and smiling. Each one left her with a feeling that was warm and peaceful.

"D-Do you think about....having kids?" Link froze stiffly, his entire face bright red as he went as rigid as rock. Never had his thoughts drifted to this subject. It always stopped with them living together.  
"I do." Zelda said after a long moment of silence. "and they turn out so beautiful. A boy and a girl. The boy is 2 years older and protects his little sister, I will read to him every night, while our daughter is so beautiful her father dotes on her to no end. And after they are at a good age. Maybe we will try for another one... or maybe two?" Zelda stood, dusting her dress as she kindly smiled. With the loss of his back support Link fell on his back, still sitting cross legged and frozen in his sitting position, still as rred as a tomato, even redder after imagining that last sentence that came from Zelda's delicate lips. Zelda giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute when you're speechless." She giggled again, laying beside him with her head on his chest. Their scents combined in the gentle breeze and smelt like lavender and roses, growing in a green, open field by a waterfall in the mountains. Zelda wondered if that is what their children would smell like, whilst Link thought of....other things....


	8. comfort

You're so cute when you're speechless  
Chapter 8  
Comfort

It had been 3 days and Zelda had been through all the phases. Hysterical crying was day one. An empty feeling engulfed her the second day. The third day she tried to pretend it never happened, tried to forget by filling her day with as much work as possible. But it all came back when she finally had to go to sleep. She couldn't stand the sadness she felt.

Today was the fourth day since he died. Oh how she loved him. Oh how she missed him. She longed to hold him in her arms and snuggle with him in her bed. She longed to see his happy face again and walk with him throughout hyrule. She felt her heart ache as more tears streamed down her face.

Will she ever get over this sadness? Would she ever stop crying? Would she ever stop feeling empty inside? She never had realised she would be this upset, this emotional. She knew she would be fine someday. She prayed that day would hurry and come.

The sun was bright now. The sky was blue and the clouds were white and fluffy. She hated the day for being so bright and happy. It was the opposite reflection of how she felt. Why couldn't it be like the movies and just rain? It may take her mind off of the current circumstances. She pulled her knees to her chest as she looked down at the castle roof tiles beneath her. Rain...maybe it could wash away her pain. That is what she wondered. She needed something to help the pain go away while at the same time allow her to still hold the treasured memories of him in her heart.

Her tears flowed more freely. Floodgates had once again fallen to shreds as she began sobbing once again. A gentle hand took her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. She had not even heard Link's approach.

Link let her curl up in his arms. She snuggled closer and stretched her neck as he kissed her tears. The salty taste lingered on his lips as she then buried her head into his chest. Her long, thick lashes held the water of her tears and her rose red lips quivered. Her sobbing calmed as he stroked her silky hair that fell in waves over his arm.

"Sorry Zel. I just got back when I heard." He replied as he sighed sadly and looked out at the castle town. Zelda remained silent as she sniffed weakly in his arms. His golden hair playfully framed his face, his trademark green hat hung down his back and his blue eyes showed the sympathy he wished to convey to her.

"You really loved that dog didn't you," He smiled as he remembered the day he brought gave it to Zelda. He had found the tiny black poodle hurt in the goron mines. How it got there he had no idea. Zelda fell in love with it, cared it back to health. The little puppy followed her, staying close to her ankles. She called him Yuki and it had been 12 years since Link gave him to her.

Zelda remained curled in his arms for hours. He talked about the good time they had with Yuki and the funny times. Zelda laughed through her tears and when a new one would begin it's travel down her cheek Link would quickly kiss it, stopping it in it's tracks. Zelda felt like he was stopping the pain whenever he did that... she felt better... she never wanted to leave his embrace, his warm, comforting embrace. But she never said a word.

The whole time Link sat there with the princess in his arms he could not utter the thought that circulated his mind. How cute Zelda was when she was speechless.

Five months past before Link showed up on her bedroom balcony, a small white, injured kitten purring in his arms.


	9. do you?

You're so cute when you're speechless  
chapter 9  
Do you?

He was nervous...until he saw her.

She was nervous...until she saw him.

He saw her golden locks pulled into a loose playful bun and trail down her back,

She saw his hair that was the colour of the sunflower field that lay on the border of Hyrule, it playfully framed his handsome face.

He watched the way her white dress flowed side to side as she walked toward him. It hugged her chest and waist and slowly widened out into a full skirt. He loved it on her. He loved how beautiful it made her look.

She watched as he looked back at her lovingly. He wore a white tunic and hat, the same design of his usual green one but with more detail. Gold threads and buckles detailed it and it Showed off his muscular body in such a tasteful way. She loved it on him. She loved how handsome it made him look.

She finally arrived in front of him. He stared in her eyes. They were blue like liquid sapphires.

She stared into his eyes. They were blue like the waters of Lake Hylia.

He smiled as she blushed slightly

She smiled as a sight pink blush fell upon his cheeks

They were lost in the moment. Time had frozen completely and they did not wish it to move.

"Brother, you must give your answer. Goro." The Goron beside Link whispered for the fifth time. A large gold tie hung around his neck.

"Yes Zelda. Everyone is waiting for your answer." Impa said from Zelda's side for the fourth time. Impa for once in her life looked incredibly feminine, decked in a gold dress that stopped at the knees, showing that her body was both athletic and incredibly beautiful.

Link and Zelda blinked at each other in surprise then both looked around the room at the huge crowd gathered around them, everyone on the edge of their seats as they waited. They looked at the king of the Zora's before them as he asked yet again

"Do you two take each other or not?"

Zelda and Link both blushed brightly as they laughed and rubbed the back of their heads, like a mirror reflection of each other. Apparently time had not frozen but rather flown by without their knowledge.

"Oooooooo they are too cute when their speechless!" Malon squealed as she watched her two close friends from her place at Impa's side. Impa had to hold her back from embracing the two right then and there.

Finally Link and Zelda faced each other again and happily exclaimed

"I DO!"  
they never knew what the king of the Zora's said for their wedding ceremony. But that did not matter because they had said the two words that made it possible to be together forever.

Authors note:

Hi everyone! Thankyou for reading my 'You're so cute when you're speechless' story. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! So as to keep it true to the style of my 'you're so cute when you blush' story the next chapter will be the last of this set of short stories. Sorry it's been taking so long to update them but it is really hard to come up with scenarios that leave one speechless. And no one gave me any ideas T_T but that's okay. I just hope you all have enjoyed reading my stories! ;D


	10. You're what! final chapter

You're so cute when you're speechless  
chapter 10  
Final chapter- Twilight princess short story  
You're what?!

Dedicated to k4r4z (not a member)

Link slowly waited, concealed in the dark shadows of the castle hallways. He had been married for 3 years to the beautiful princess Zelda, now known as Queen Zelda. She had never kept secrets from him but the last few weeks she had been acting weird. She has been so busy with official queen business and the rest of the time she was locked away in a room that never was used before, the one right next to their bedroom. He hadn't barely had time to talk to his wife and why would she lock herself away in an empty room? What is her secret? He could not stand the curiosity anymore and decided to trail her.

He had watched her from his partially closed eyes as she readied herself early that morning. Without even a thought to the fact he could be awake she kissed his forehead before leaving the room. He mumbled that he would be away till late that night giving Epona a good run and with that she nodded her head, closed the door and went. The time it took Zelda to reach the end of the hall was the exact time it took Link to fully dress himself and begin the dangerous, and incredibly difficult task of spying on Zelda.

She sat down and had a quick cup of tea with Impa. They talked about the schedule for the day, Zelda's dress fitting, blah blah blah. The whole conversation become incredibly girly, something Link did not expect Impa to take part in. She was more of a tomboy sort in his eyes. But then a few words caught his ears  
"Your highness, Have you told him?"  
"I don't know. I have been so busy... I will ask tonight."

Told who what? Link did not like the word 'HIM' was it a rival for Zelda's love? Maybe she was going to deny his confession of love? Link will crush anyone that dare have so much of a crush on HIS wife. But that was a whole different matter. After all what would that have to do with the secret room?

You may think 'why doesn't he just go into the room.' Problem was Zelda kept it under lock and key. He could ask Zelda but he didn't want it to seem like he did not trust her.

Once again she was on the move so he slipped into the shadows, Pulling his hat over his eyes as if that would disguise his self.

She definitely had a busy day. She had seven different meetings! One with the Zora's over the amount of people dirtying their precious water.  
One with the Goron's about the rocks that they threw during events...rocks that would accidently land in the castle town. Many were injured.  
One was with the Gerudo's about allowing her free passage through their desert, a guide would be useful.  
three were with different advisor's about different palace problems, the castle wall needed repairs, the castle town wanted a festival, and the punishment for a certain thief that had gone a little too far with his last crime.  
Then there was the one with Saria, something about the location of some plant that is needed for a medicinal lotion. A commoner was incredibly ill and Zelda wished to help.

The whole thing was so boring Link fell asleep once or twice. He tried to stay awake by daydreaming of Zelda. Hey no one can blame him for daydreaming about his wife. He loved that. No more getting hit over the head by Impa for his 'active imagination.'

Zelda barely had time to eat during the meetings and it definitely warmed his heart when she told Impa how much she wished he was eating lunch with her rather than riding Epona.

After her day he would never assume she was exaggerating when she said how tired she was. She had barely time to take a breather! There was paper work, conferences, visiting the commoners in need, feeding the stray dogs and goodness knows what else Zelda fit into her day and now she was finally in the room which is where Link was now waiting, staring at the door for his one opportunity.

Zelda left the room carrying something wrapped in a blanket, the door was left open! Link was caught at a cross road. Follow Zelda or enter the room? What was she holding? What was in the room? He contemplated which choice made him more curious... He chose the room.

As quick as humanly possible...or rather HEROly possible, Link slipped into the room. His jaw would have hit the stone floor if it was at all possible, for the room was decked in lace, white baby furniture, a soft fur rug and a white rocking chair that sat by the lace decorated window. It was so pretty so cute so...wait...BABY FURNITURE! Surely this was only because Zelda was thinking about having a baby. After all she hadn't mentioned a thing to him.

A soft little whine came from the cradle nearby. He slowly approached the cradle as if it was an alien spaceship, and peered in. Inside were five wolf cubs...all dark green with blue eyes.  
"Link? There you are!" Zelda said from behind the shocked Hero. He turned and looked at her wide eyed as she held yet another wolf cub in her arms. She cradled it so gently and carefully as it snuggled into her chest. She then took the cub and placed it into Link's hands.

"Sorry I have been so busy...Did I tell you I was pregnant?" Link's heart stopped as did his breathing. That was what she was talking about to Impa that morning! But why wolf cubs?! Wait... he still had been turning into a wolf even after Midna left! Does that mean.... wait there's six! Six kids?! He was terrified of dealing with one human baby but six wolf cubs?! HE WAS FATHER TO WOLF CUBS!!!!!!

Zelda swore Link suddenly turned an odd shade of green before falling backwards, passing out completely. His eyes were blank as one twitched slightly, the wolf cub that still sat in his frozen hands barked and licked his nose.  
"Guess I didn't. I'm sorry honey." Zelda said as she sat down next to him, kissing him gently on the lips.  
"He is just adorable when his speechless." She giggled, taking the cub from his hands.  
"hmmmm I wonder if I told him I found these cubs on the castle door step? Midna left a note asking if we could watch them for a while... Oh well I will ask him when he wakes up."

If only Link knew that Midna had found the cubs hurt, and whining over their dead mother's body. Midna could not help but laugh over the fact that there were other wolves in the twilight realm, not to mention ones that looked like little versions of Link in his wolf form. Impa was sure Midna had planned this reaction from Link.

Author's note: Thank you all for reading my You're so cute when you're speechless story! Sorry if the last story wasn't more fluffy but my sister (aka: K4r4z) gave me the idea for this story and it was just too funny to pass up.

Please, if there is any way you can see me improving feel free to tell me! It is important to me that I improve in my story writing. I hope everyone liked the last chapter. If it is not accurate to the way Twilight princess ends I'm sorry- I have not yet finished the game, I work far too much

I hope you still like it though and once again thank you to all that read my fanfic and a special thank you to all that reviewed! Your reviews were fantastic and made me really happy! You all get a great big hug and a warm happy smile from me :D thank you and till next time BYE!


End file.
